With and Without You
by CoffeeForEden
Summary: Blaze and Silver from the game Sonic nxt Gen crush on each other but they don't want the other to know. They act strong for each other and the future but can it last? Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own ANY SEGA related characters. I wish I did but I don't.

Some of the Ideas truly from game some from my own head If you've played and finished the game you will know which one's are truly not mine. I do not care what you think about this but I DO NOT DO DISCLAIMERS OFTEN!

Chapter 1

The day started out the same once again. I patrolled the desolate city from the sky and watched for any signs of Iblis or his flames. My name is Silver this world was destroyed before I was born. My friend Blaze and I constantly search for a way to destroy Iblis once and for all. I constantly exercise my psychokinetic powers while attempting to destroy every bit of Iblis' flames constantly just to live. We have a hard time attempting to find food that had not been burned to crisps. All the very few remaining people lived in fear and without hope. Our numbers of population go down every day and have been claimed by the flames of disaster. But there has a glimpse of hope with ever newborn's cry. We have seen times of rejoice but it's not enough to keep us going forever sooner or later we are all going to be destroyed.

I returned to our base once again to see new life had come. The little life cried as tiered mother sat rocking the newborn. I walked over to the young mother and offered to take care of the child as she rested. She gratefully accepted and handed the child over to me. I rocked the child and it seemed fall asleep in a blanket of warmth from my fur. Blaze came inside and I handed her the child she grinned she seldom ever did that. I went to search for a crib that had not been to terribly damaged by the flames fortunately there was still a crib from when we moved our base that had not been harmed I picked it up telekinetically and started to move it to our new base. The mother had awakened once again and I put down the crib and wheeled it to her. She smiled and made the entire trip worth it. I went out and went to my home that was still dimly lit from the dim sky. I walked into the walk-in closet and closed the doors behind me I stepped into the pants and T-Shirt that the humans had given me to sleep in. I stepped out of the closet and I felt ridiculous so I decided to take off the boots and my gloves. I sat on the tattered mattress and started to smooth the thin sheets around me. Blaze stepped into the light of the doorway of my room.

"Silver that was kind of you to go find the crib for the woman," she said as she walked into my shelter. She had already changed into her nightclothes. She walked across the room over to me. I moved over on the bed and crossed my legs. Blaze sat down beside me and stretched in a way that only cats can do. Something about the way she moved triggered something inside of me. She was so beautiful. The light that came in through the door illuminated her face beautifully. Silver snap out of it! She moved to lean back on the wall and her head rested on the grimy windowpanes.

"Silver I sense a storm inside you care to talk about it?" Blaze said as she smoothed the fur on my star spike on my forehead. I closed my eyes for her touch was very warm. Physical contact has never really been her thing. I laid against the wall and stretched my sore being out.

"No Blaze nothing that I think you would be able to understand. I don't even understand it my self," I said as she exhaustedly attempted to get up but failed.

"Are you ok Blaze?" I asked as I stooped in the dust and ash mix to help her up. She got up on her own but fell over. I helped her onto my sad excuse for a bed. She struggled with sleep and continued to until I covered her with my very thin sheet. She fell asleep quickly. I walked to the end of the bed and crawled up to the area on the bed behind Blaze. I laid and cradled her body next to mine and fell asleep with her cradled safely beside me.

She had turned over in the night and I had not known this and I woke up with her facing me with our lips almost touching. I jumped up and screamed. She awoke with me on my knees on the floor spitting and brushing off my tongue. She got up and smoothed over the sheet. She sat down and started to straighten out her nightgown.

"So uh… Blaze shouldn't we get to work patrolling the city?" I asked her as I walked across the room to a shelf and started to mess with the small knick-knacks that had survived the flames.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah I do sense his flames. Bye Silver…" and with this she turned on her heels and left. She seemed angry that I had reminded her of this. What did I say wrong? No time to dwell on those things at this current time. I need to keep these lives here and breathing, breathing not burning. I walked over to the closet and took of the comfortable nightclothes. I didn't wear clothes normally because I was fur being. Yeah I did have to deal with the smell of burnt fur on occasions. I slipped my boots and gloves back on and stared out the doorway. There used to be a door but for safety purposes and the fact that it was half way burned it was taken off the hinges. Long story about how it was just the door that got burned and I don't feel like explaining it. I began fly up the building using my powers to levitate a box upward then I jumped off once I got to the proper height and levitated across the sky destroying all the flames that seemed to be a lot more active than normal. Iblis is not going to let us die gently he's going to make sure the last of us who fight his destruction die slowly and painfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Silver!" yelled a voice from behind me as I heard footsteps.

"Blaze?" I yelled to see the cat running across the rooftops to catch up with me.

"He's appeared again!" she yelled as she pointed in the direction of more gathering flames. We both sped to the place where Iblis was forming once again attempting to destroy our population's numbers as he has done before. I was routine that we fought him. We had discovered his weak point years ago when I accidentally threw an object at his large eyes. But that was long ago back when it was more than just Blaze and myself who were strong enough to fight against Iblis. Once again he sunk into the flames.

"Looks like we've stopped it for now," said Blaze as she crossed her arms exhaustedly.

"But it'll just rise from his ashes again. What is the point of all this? It'll never end." I stormed and slammed my fist into the ruins of our city.

"Calm Down Silver," Blaze placed her hand on my shoulder attempting to calm the flame of anger within me.

"Then tell me what we should do how can we completely destroy iblis?" I said trying to control my anger

"By knowing the truth of course. Just as flower comes from a seed or a chicken comes from an egg everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe," said a voice from behind us. I wheeled around to see a mysterious figure I had never seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked the being standing atop the ruins.

"My name? Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark," he said.

"Is that really the answer to our problems? Tell me do you know who's responsible?" I asked doubting his theory.

He lightly jumped from the ruins and motioned for us to follow him. We walked silently for what seemed like forever. The silence is driving me crazy! Where are we going? What caused this? Why are we still walking? Mephiles led us inside a small room. A large picture of a young girl hung on the wall. It had yellowed with time.

"To fix this present time line you need to change the past," he said as he glanced at the picture that we were staring at.

"But that's impossible!" I said as I whipped my head around to meet his stare.

"With my help you can because I have the power to travel through time," he said calmly.

"No way!" I said in disbelief. How could he be able to bend time? How many other people have these powers?

"In order To change the past you must to eliminate the individual who has awakened iblis the iblis trigger," said Mephiles

"If I eliminate that guy will our world be saved?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"The day of disaster… here are my records on this event. This was when iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world,"

He started to click on the keyboard and he brought up some things on the flames of disaster and the girl whose name turns out to be Elise.

"This who is responsible for the flames," Mephiles handed me a jewel of some sort. I looked deep into the jewel and looked just hard enough to see the flames and then inside those cursed flames was a blue hedgehog.

"I see it!" I said as I handed him back the purple jewel that glowed a mysterious glow, "So that blue hedgehog is the iblis trigger?"

"Blue Hedgehog?" asked blaze as she looked at me and then to Mephiles.

"I'll send us back in time when the Iblis trigger was still alive," said Mephiles as he created a blue orb and the blue orb began to engulf us. The power pulsed through my veins forcing me to close my eyes. The power subsided but it left a tingling sensation in my body. Where am I? My mind was speeding through all these questions. I opened my eyes to a complete darkness. I thought that I had seen a slight light flicker in the corner of my eye. It's gotta be Blaze trying to see where she is in all this darn darkness. I attempted to move over to where I had seen the slight light but in front of me opened up to a brighter world. What is that? Oh well I need to catch up to Blaze then I'll investigateAs soon as that last word disappeared from my mind I felt a trickle of a breeze flow across my palms. I turned my head and a large gale wind pushed me through the portal.


End file.
